<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>coffee, and other priorities. by whathegeometry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479176">coffee, and other priorities.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whathegeometry/pseuds/whathegeometry'>whathegeometry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abby Suso is a Doofus, Coffee, Drawing, F/F, Jokes, Leah Burke Needs Coffee, Leah Burke is Too Tired, Marriage Proposal, Weddings, funny responses to marriage proposals, premium doofus abby content, premium soft girlfriends content, seriously abby what did you think would happen you're proposing at seven a.m.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whathegeometry/pseuds/whathegeometry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>abby is proposing.</p><p>it's seven a.m.</p><p>leah needs coffee.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Background Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier, Bram Greenfeld &amp; Abby Suso, Leah Burke/Abby Suso, Simon Spier &amp; Abby Suso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>/r/FanFiction Prompt Challenge #18 / May 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>coffee, and other priorities.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for the may prompt challenge and the literary trope '<a href="https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/SkewedPriorities">skewed priorities</a>'</p><p>{disclaimer: these are becky albertalli's characters and i don't claim to own them in any way. i am not profiting off of this work.}</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Abby checked and re-checked everything. Yes, the french toast was ready. Yes, there wasn’t too much butter. No, the birthday candles weren’t lopsided. Yes, she’d made the sweet smoothie the way Leah liked it, with the froth on top and creamy and as smooth as possible. She had the ring in a nice yellow box orange flowers, reminiscent of Leah’s dress on the day they’d gotten together, their senior prom, seven years ago.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Abby Nicole Suso was in panic mode.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Because Abby Nicole Suso was about to propose. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>One Week Ago - September 13</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Bram… weird question, but… could you help me? I have some big news and I need your help. I’ll explain when you’re here.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“I’ll be there in five.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Abby pressed the end call button on her phone, set it on the table, and sighed. There was no going back now. She was going to propose to her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Propose.</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> God, that was crazy. Sure, she and Leah had been dating almost completely consistently (with a few hiccups) for seven years, but still- what if she turned her down?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> What if Leah <em>broke up with her?</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em> Stop spiraling, me, </em>she told her subconscious. <em>That only makes it worse.</em> She stood up, walked into the kitchen space in her and Leah’s apartment, and poured herself a glass of water. “Bram will be here in a few minutes. You can stop stressing. Bram will help you figure all of this out,” she said out loud to herself. Leah was off at her Saturday afternoon art class, and so Abby had their whole apartment to herself. She went to get some ice from the ice dispenser in the refrigerator door, and was bombarded by drawings, pasted all over the refrigerator with magnets.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Leah’s drawings.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> There were several fanarts, a smattering of original stuff, a landscape or two, but what caught Abby’s eye were the drawings of her and her friends. One of Simon and Bram, standing at the altar on their wedding day. Bram is crying, and Simon is holding one of his hands, comforting him, with a wide smile on his face. One of all of their Creekwood gang, Simon, Bram, Abby, Nick, and Leah, plus Nick’s “girlfriend of the month”. They all have their arms around each other, and they’re all smiling widely. One of Alice, Simon’s cousin, holding her newborn baby Tyler and smirking unabashedly at someone out of frame.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Her favorite, though, is one Leah drew a few months into their first year at UGA- it’s a picture of Abby, head thrown back, laughing at a joke someone out of frame has told. There are wings on her back and she’s sporting a golden halo, and she’s sitting in a booth at an old ‘50s style diner- this drawing wasn’t based on a picture. Abby still marvels at the detail Leah captures in her work. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She’s still perusing the refrigerator art when there’s a knock at her door. Of course, it’s Bram, and she happily invites him in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “So,” Bram says, once he’s comfortably seated on Abby and Leah’s old-and-loved couch, “What’s this ‘big news’ you have for me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I’m proposing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Wh- Abby! Abby, that’s incredible!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I know! I’m freaking out!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “We have to tell Simon- he knows more about proposing than I do…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I forgot that he proposed to you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “After I’d already bought a ring!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Four Days Ago- September 16</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Hello, dearies, what can I help with?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The old woman at the jewelry store counter smiles at the small group. “Hi,” Simon says. “This one’s looking for an engagement ring for her girlfriend.” Abby waves awkwardly as Simon points to her- it’s still hard for her to announce her sexuality out loud to strangers, but Simon had assured her beforehand that this store had sold him and Bram their engagement and wedding rings without batting an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Oh, an engagement? You’ll be needing something special,” The woman, whose name tag reads <em>Lottie</em>, smiles. “Tell me about this girlfriend. What does she like? What’s her favorite color?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Well, she’s an artist, so she refuses to choose a favorite color,” Abby giggles. “She likes flowers. She’s so- she’s so smart, and funny, and loyal- she’d fight anyone to the death if they laid a finger on any of her friends.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “How about this,” Lottie says. She pulls out a sleek silver and rose-gold band with a rose-gold colored jewel in the center, cut to look like a lotus flower.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Abby smiles. “That’s the one.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Yesterday- September 19</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Abby was pacing around the floor of Bram and Simon’s flat, talking almost as fast as her thoughts raced in her mind.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “What if I trip? What if I mess it up? What if I drop the ring and we can’t find it? God, what if she says no, what if she says no? What if she breaks up with me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Abby, slow down,” Bram says in his gentle, calming voice. “Leah loves you, Abby. She’s gonna say yes, and even if she doesn’t, she’ll stay with you. She <em>loves</em> you, Abby.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bram held Abby by the shoulders and guided her softly down onto the couch. Simon took her fidgeting hands in his warm, comforting grasp. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Abby, you can do this,” he said, looking into her eyes. “This is really brave, and Leah will love you even more for it. Just promise me one thing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “What?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I can be your bridesmaid!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Today- September 20</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Abby took the tray of french toast, smoothie, and juice in her hands, the ring tucked snugly into her back pocket. There was really no backing out now.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She opened the door of their bedroom.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Leah was curled up in bed, having clearly just awoken, staring dispassionately at the pages of a book that had been perched on her nightstand. Abby walked around to her side of the bed and giggled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Morning, beautiful!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Abby!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I thought I’d make you breakfast in bed, like your first birthday at UGA.” Abbi smiled. “Happy birthday, babe!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I love you,” Leah said, still bleary-eyed from sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> And then Abby was getting on her knee, and reaching into her back pocket.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> What was she doing? This wasn’t the plan! She had specifically decided to wait until after Leah had eaten to pop the question, but her mind was doing it for her. Obliviously to what was about to happen, Leah asked “Could I maybe get some coffee?” But she stopped as she saw Abby down on one knee. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Leah,” Abby said, “I love you, and since this is your birthday, I’m sorry for doing this now, because it’s your day, and I know however this goes down, it’ll always be our day now. Leah Burke, will- will you marry me?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Leah’s been speechless this whole time, still blinking the sleep from her eyes. The first thing Abby can hear above the rushing of the blood in her ears is-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I need that coffee.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Leah?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I will marry you if you get me coffee. I promise.” Leah takes the ring from the ring box, a grin lighting up her face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I love you,” Abby says through the a wide smile and more than a few tears, leaping up and onto the bed and hugging her fiancé.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Not so fast- I asked for coffee!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>